The present disclosure relates generally to flying model airplane structures, and, more particularly, to a propulsion system for a flying model airplane.
Flying model airplanes, often also referred to as toy flying airplanes, have enjoyed a long-lasting and extensive popularity among children and adults for many years. The continuous development of model airplanes has included the development of small scale self-powered toy or model airplanes intended for amusement and entertainment. In addition, remotely controlled aircraft using either a controlling tether or radio signal transmission link has further improved the realism and enjoyment of toy and model airplanes.
Model airplanes capable of flight typically use one or more small internal combustion engines or electric motors driving one or more propellers. These motors and propellers are mounted on the front of the wings of the airplane. Because model airplanes often crash into the earth or another obstacle, this frontal placement of the propellers often leads to damage of the propellers and/or motors when the plane crashes.
In more detail, most available radio control (RC) toy planes typically have one propeller on the plane nose with two actuators, such as servo motors or solenoids for elevator and rudder control. This configuration is expensive, uses complicated hardware, and is heavy. Other available RC toy planes may have two propellers located on the leading edge of the wing without any elevator and rudder control. In both of these designs, the propellers and/or motor shafts can be very easily distorted or even broken while landing or during a crash. This will reduce the later flying performance and even product life. Also, for indoor play, the use of a high speed propeller on the front of the plane is hazardous. Children may be injured as a result.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have an improved structure for an flying model airplane that is more resistant to damage from a crash and/or from regular usage such as landing.
The exemplification set out herein illustrates particular embodiments, and such exemplification is not intended to be construed as limiting in any manner.